


“...and still I know not why.”

by musical_wings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 18th Century, Angst, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gift Art, How Do I Tag, If nothing is showing?, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Nudity, Please do not critique Aziraphale’s Dress, Sad Snake in a Bathtub, Well. Does Naked in a Bathtub Count?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_wings/pseuds/musical_wings
Summary: “Come on, you promised to wash my hair.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	“...and still I know not why.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discorporation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795530) by [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear). 



  
[ ](https://imgur.com/MeYrybL)

**Author's Note:**

> So... I’ve been in love with this fic for a while and just fell off the deep end and made fan art for it!
> 
> Please go check out D20Owlbear’s fic “Discorporation” (and all of the rest of their work, it’s wonderful!) and send some love!
> 
> This is inspired by Chapter 10 of Discorporation. Set in 1792, Brittany, France. I know I have butchered the style of clothes and setting, but who needs to be historically accurate when we’re focusing on the ANGST.


End file.
